Immobile
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Cristallisé dans son attente immobile, un être s'inquiète. UA.


**Titre :** Immobile

 **Auteur :** Yzanmyo

 **Bêta :** Aiko & Lilicat

 **Fandom :** Naruto

 **Pairing :** Itachi x Utakata

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** OS, UA, Angst

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Résumé :** Cristallisé dans son attente immobile, un être s'inquiète.

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Immobile.

Bonne lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

 **-Immobile-**

Les rumeurs de la ville parvenaient à ses oreilles en un tumulte assourdi. De temps à autres, les phares d'une voiture projetaient une lueur orangée sur les grattes ciels qu'il devinait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le ciel noir et sans étoiles se distinguait sur les reflets des vitrages des hauts bâtiments. Le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure de l'appartement silencieux le crispa d'anticipation et d'angoisse. Immobile, il attendit, tous ses sens aux aguets.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, le brouhaha d'une discussion rompant le silence oppressant. Le penthouse plongé dans la pénombre s'illumina peu à peu, des pas résonnant sur le parquet recouvrant le sol. Mince silhouette tendue, accroupie, il se tint coi, tendant l'oreille. Ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre son torse, il frissonna, la chair de poule gagnant son épiderme. Les lumières de plus en plus vivaces, allumées dans chaque pièce au fur et à mesure de la progression des intrus agressa ses rétines avec violence.

Statufié, il identifia deux personnes, deux hommes dont les voix profondes troublaient le calme du lieu. Il reconnut l'un d'eux, sa gorge se serrant et son estomac se nouant. L'agent immobilier, il ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait même de tout son être. Depuis que l'ancien propriétaire était parti quelques jours plus tôt, cet homme qu'il avait côtoyé à deux ou trois reprises par la force des choses lors de repas organisés par l'ancien Maître des lieux, venait régulièrement faire visiter, vantant les mérites de l'appartement.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, il se mit à prier en son fort intérieur. Prostré dans un coin de la cuisine, il attendit, peu pressé de découvrir quel serait son sort. Des crampes crispèrent ses muscles, une sueur froide dévala son dos. Pourtant, il resta là, immobile, sachant pertinemment que l'espoir n'était pas de mise. Sur sa peau opalescente, les lueurs provenant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre projetèrent des halos et des ombres mouvantes, remplaçant avantageusement des vêtements inexistants. Tel une sculpture de marbre, il restait figé.

Il respirait à peine, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste. Seul son torse, mû par son souffle qui n'était plus qu'un mince filet fragile, se soulevait fantomatiquement. Assis, ses jambes repliées contre lui, ses bras les entourant, il serra plus fort ses mains. L'angoisse rampait en lui comme un serpent agile, dévorant ses entrailles, accélérant les battements de son cœur, le rendant presque fou. Mille et un scénarios, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres, s'élaboraient dans sa tête, ne le rendant que plus fébrile.

Intéressé, Itachi suivait pas à pas l'agent immobilier, découvrant les pièces hautes de plafond les unes après les autres. Depuis que son frère cadet, Sasuke, était parti s'installer avec son compagnon, Naruto, son appartement actuel ne lui convenait plus et il avait envie de changement. L'ami de l'ami d'un ami lui avait parlé d'une opportunité, pile-poil dans le quartier qui l'intéressait, se situant à quelques minutes à peine des bureaux de la holding familiale.

L'agent, très professionnel, appartenant à une agence qu'il ne connaissait pas, continua à lui faire l'éloge du lieu, lui présentant chaque pièce jusque dans ses moindres détails. Sur le toit de l'immeuble, le bien offrait des avantages non négligeables : un petit jardinet, un ascenseur privatif pour arriver jusqu'ici, une surface habitable hors du commun pour un appartement en centre-ville,... Meublé dans un style moderne mais avec des tons chaleureux, le penthouse jusqu'ici lui plaisait.

Une chambre accompagnée de sa salle de bains et de toilettes privatives, un vestibule aéré s'ouvrant sur un salon, la cuisine à l'américaine pourvue d'un électroménager dernier cri. L'homme d'affaire qui l'accompagnait fit à Itachi l'apologie de la domotique intégrée et directement accessible via une tablette numérique. Il lui montra les grands placards coulissants dans la chambre, astucieusement fondus dans les murs.

Il lui fit découvrir le bureau haut de plafond, déjà pourvu de nombreux rayonnages prêts à accueillir une généreuse bibliothèque. Il lui montra la salle de bains dont la baignoire était en fait un jacuzzi aux mille et unes fonctionnalités. Il fit monter et descendre les volets roulants automatiques couvrant les baies vitrées. Le dressing immense qui pouvait contenir un camion entier de vêtements était intégralement équipé. Le salon était meublé de canapés en cuir sombre, un système Home Cinéma intégré autour de l'immense écran plasma qui pouvait afficher de multiples chaînes simultanément dans divers carrés.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, l'agent immobilier lui fit admirer le frigo américain, les plaques vitro-céramiques et la colonne four et four à micro-ondes entièrement programmables. La batterie de cuisine, neuve bien entendu, était déjà dans les placards, prête à servir. Itachi suivait de moins en moins l'argumentaire accrocheur, laissant ses orbes couleur encre de Chine dériver d'un point à un autre du décor. L'endroit lui plaisait de plus en plus et l'achat était tentant.

Se figeant tout à coup, Itachi fronça les sourcils devant la forme recroquevillée et totalement immobile qui attendait dans un coin de la cuisine. Au premier regard, il avait tout d'abord pensé à un chien, la grande panière rembourrée portant en lettres d'or un nom brodé. A côté, deux écuelles, l'une emplie d'une bouillie non identifiable, l'autre remplie d'eau, l'avaient induit en erreur. Affable, l'agent immobilier s'arrêta à côté de lui, découvrant la source de son étonnement.

\- C'est ce que je vous expliquait au téléphone, il fait partie des meubles. Il est vendu avec l'appartement.

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, Itachi échangea un regard incrédule avec l'agent immobilier. Utakata, puisque tel était son nom, n'était pas un chien ou un chat, mais bien un homme, un homme nu, un large collier de cuir noir autour du cou portant une médaille ronde où était gravé son prénom.

\- Oui, je sais que ça sort un peu de l'ordinaire. L'ancien propriétaire a fait faillite et a disparu sans laisser de trace, abandonnant tout derrière lui, alors je fais comme je peux, vous comprenez ? se justifia l'homme d'affaire sans le moins du monde se démonter. Il s'occupera de tout pour vous. Il cuisine, fait le ménage, la lessive, tout… Il ne sort jamais d'ici de toute façon et il n'a nulle part où aller. poursuivit-il affable.

Immobile dans son panier, Utakata n'osa lever la tête vers les deux hommes qui le surplombaient, leurs regards posés sur lui le mettant déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise.

L'agent immobilier n'avait pas menti. C'était le seul toit qu'il connaissait. L'ancien occupant de ce lieu l'avait adopté, le sortant d'un orphelinat bien des années auparavant. Et depuis, il n'avait vécu qu'ici, entre ces murs, sans plus jamais en sortir. Il fixa les deux paires de chaussures de villes rutilantes immobiles devant son panier. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur:

Bon, cette image me trottait déjà dans la tête depuis la nuit du FoF sur le thème Ville mais je n'avais au final pas eu le temps de l'écrire… C'est donc chose faite sur le thème Immobile. Oui, je sais… C'est sombre, c'est glauque… Mais voilà, c'est comme ça. En une heure, c'est déjà bien beau d'avoir pu en écrire autant. Avec l'image en tête, ça coulait tout seul. J'espère que je vous ai transmis ce cliché entêtant, et je vous laisse gentiment imaginer la suite.

Au plaisir de lire vos impressions,

Yzan.


End file.
